Rio : Battle Of The Dimension
by LukhasMD
Summary: 2 months after the plane smuggling incident, Blu and Jewel had been living together at the aviary while waiting for Jewel's wing to recover. as hours turn into days and days turn into months, Jewel was finally recovered and they soon begin their adventure on the vast jungle of Rio. What they didn't know was a great danger is heading toward them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello good folk's of fancfiction.**

**How are you today ? I hope you are doing good.**

**For all of you who had been following me recently I know that I have been inactive in the community for a while and im deeply apoligize for that. **

**It's not because I don't want to write anymore, it's just because I haven't got any inspiration to start writing stories lately.**

**But all of that has changed now.**

**Again I'm deeply sorry for all of my mistakes, I hope you guys can understand**

**And with that being said**

**HAVE AN AWESOME DAY FOLKS :)**

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

_2 months ago_

_On the airplane_

"We've gotta go! Come on!" Jewel yelled, pulling Blu's wing with her own

"Wait, wait ,wait!" Blu panicked, getting out of her wing and freezing in his steps

Jewel gave a puzzled look at blu, trying to figure out what was the matter with him. It took her a few seconds before realising that blu still can't fly. With a little bit of hesitation Jewel walked over to blu and started to comfort him.

"Um its okay, hey it's okay. We'll figure this out together, ok?" Jewel soothed trying to comfort blu. But her effort soon turns into horror as she saw a familiar sulphur crested cockatoo dashing right towards them. "LOOK OUT!"

Blu could not react fast enough and was soon tackled to the ground choking him in the process, Blu tried to free himself by pushing the cockatoo away from him, but all of his effort was in vain as the cockatoo tightens his grip on blu's throat making him harder to breathe and close to passing out.

"Let him go!" Jewel demanded, flying rapidly toward the evil cockatoo in hopes of saving blu. She clawed the cockatoos back and tried to push him away, but Nigel was too strong and easily he pushed her back.

Jewel slammed the wall pretty hard that made her paralyze for a moment, a stack of bird cage was beside her and despite the force Jewel has given into the wall of the airplane it was enough to make one of the cages to fell right on her left wing, making her shriek in pain.

"JEWEL!" Yelled blu, worried about the damage the cage could have done to Jewel.

"Ow, my wing." Jewel cried out in pain.

"Oh pity…" Said Nigel in a sarcastic way. "Now we have two useless flightless bird." Nigel said as he began to chuckled and tightened the grip to blu's throat.

Blu was almost the edge of passing out before he saw a fire extinguisher with a hook attach to it, in a split second and idea came into his head. He tried to reach for it with his left talon and surely enough he got it and pulled the cable and attached it to Nigel's talon.

Nigel was too busy choking blu that he had forgotten all of his surrounding, that is before he felt a weird tingling sensation on his left talon, A puzzled look came to him as he soon realise his mistake.

"Not cool man, Not cool" Said blu and with his last bit of energy he pulled the pin out of the fire extinguisher that pulled Nigel off the plane and sent him screaming like a little baby.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa….oh no!" Nigel panicked, before he noticed he got free but he saw the plane propeller's coming right toward him. "AHHHHHHHHH"

Blu stood up and catch his breath before looking out the plane and saw a couple of white feathers go past. However what blu didn't noticed was that Jewel was actually slipping and was starting plumed into the ground.

"Blu…Blu Ahhhhhhhhh." Yelled Jewel as she plumed to the ground.

Without thinking straight blu gain the courage to jump out the airplane, he closes his eyes and beg to god that a miracle could happen to him. After a couple of hesitation blu finally jumped out of the airplane and as he was falling down he could remember his past when he was only a chick. He flapped his wing all over the place in hopes of actually flying.

Blu collided with Jewel mid air and to Blu's surprise Jewel look confused at him.

"BLU YOU ARE CRAZY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Jewel at blu's action.

"I'm not gonna let you go. We're chained to each other birds remember?" Said blu

Jewel couldn't believe what he just said, after all this time he finally confesses his feeling for her. A feeling of love for her. Jewel pushed her beak into his and led into a kiss a passionate one to be exact.

Blu was shocked at first but at the same time he felt relief that he finally got the gut to tell Jewel about his feeling for her, He closes his eyes enjoying the kiss and he could feel something in his heart, something that he has been missing for the past few years. He stretched both of his wing and and could feel something funny. _Like a rhythm in his heart._

He opens his eyes and flapped his wings, The next thing he noticed was not cold freezing water but a cold breeze of air passing through his feathers. He was flying.

"Oh my God, Blu you're flying" Yelled Jewel in excitement.

"Yeah, You're right I'm flying. I'm not an ostrich, im not an ostrich" Yelled blu as he could not believe what he just did.

"WO HOO" Whooped Jewel, She looked around the area and noticed that there is a cable car ahead. "AHHHHHHHH."

Blu who was also not focused didn't see the cable car either. "Huh? AHHHHHHHHH."

_And everything went black._

_Inside the aviary_

"Ahhhh" Yelled blu which cause him to jolt up and hit the top of his tree hollow. "Aww,It was just a dream?"

"Having a nightmare again, hmm?" Said Jewel as she preened her feathers.

"Yeah, kind of. Maybe?" Said blu as he tried to recover.

"C'mon blu, we need to get to Tulio" Said Jewel as she was getting ready to flew of the tree hollow.

"What time is it?" Said blu as he cracked his back

"No time for that, C'mon let's go." Said Jewel.

"I know, but can't we just wait for a little while, my head still hurts." Said blu.

"Ahh, is my bluey still needs his bedtime?" Said Jewel teasingly. "Do you want me to read a bedtime story for you?"

"Haha, very funny." Said blu

Jewel only chuckled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek to cheer him up. Ever since the plane smuggling accident blu and Jewel got even closer and closer to each other. Despite Jewel injury 4 months ago, Tulio advise them to stay in the aviary until her wing is fully recovered. And today is the final check up day.

"C'mon blu we're gonna be late." Said Jewel in excitement.

"OK, wait hold on." Said blu doing some final stretches before he picked up Jewel in his talons and flew out of his hollow to Tulio's.

Linda and Tulio had been getting along to lately, ever since they adopted Fernando. They have become good parents to him. And more recent news Tulio and Linda said that they are going to make a new Spix Tower near the aviary and they also said that they are going to have a birds eye view from there so that he could keep track of smugglers.

"Ah there he is." Said blu looking at a familiar looking man wearing glasses and a lab coat. And by the looks of it Tulio is treating a sick scarlet macaw. Blu landed on a table near Tulio and puts Jewel on the table safely trying not to hurt her wing.

"Morning Blu, Morning Jewel." Said Tulio. "Are you guys here for the check up?"

They both nodded in agreement

"Ok, now let me see your wing Jewel." Said Tulio as he examines Jewel's wing.

"Hmm it looks like you made a full recovery." Said Tulio with full of joy. "Wait I'll go tell Linda"

Hearing this Jewel only let out a huge smile and hugged blu.

"Oh blu, did you hear that? I finally made a full recovery." Said Jewel.

"Yeah, wow I can't believe today is finally the day you took your cast off." Said Blu hugging Jewel tighter.

"Finally now I can enjoy the morning jungle air with you now." Said Jewel

At that moment Blu gulped and was beginning to feel hesitant. "Yeah sure, we can do that."

Despite being able to fly for the past couple of months. Blu is still a scaredy cat when it comes to the jungle.

"Jewel, I see you made a full recovery today." Said a familiar voice.

Blu and Jewel looked at the person and saw that she was wearing a lab coat the same as Tulio's and wears glasses, has kind of a redish tone coloured hair and cyan green eyes. It was no other than Linda Blu's best friend.

"Yeah I just checked on her this morning." Said Tulio. "So Jewel are you ready to take your cast off?"

Jewel gave Tulio a simple nod signalling him that she is ready. Tulio carefully places his fingers near Jewel so she can climb up and when she does Tulio walked out of the room and into his office. Leaving Blu and Linda all alone in the room.

Blu looked at Linda and Linda looked at blu, there is this awkward moment between the two of them before Linda begins to speak.

"So you wanna go for a little walk blu? Or do you want to stay here?" Linda Asked.

Blu only gave Linda a small chirp and quickly she noticed what he meant, Linda reached her lab coat and took out a pencil and a note book so blu can write on it. And surely enough blu started to write something on the piece of paper.

"I'm going to stay here and wait for Jewel." Wrote blu on the paper.

"Ok blu." Said Linda simply. "So how are you and Jewel been doing for the past months?"

"Well we started to bond a little bit more and get to know each other and etc." Wrote blu.

"You guys didn't get into any arguments right?" Asked Linda.

"No apparently we haven't." Blu wrote.

"Huh, that's good news." Said Linda. "You know blu there is something I need to tell you, I—"

"All done." Said Tulio bursting into the room. "Ok Jewel try to flap your wings."

Jewel was happy to do so, she started to slowly flap her wings and in a split second she started to jolt and flew like she never flew before. "Wo hooooooo, this is amazing. Hahahahah."

"C'mon blu get up here." Said Jewel as she freely flies around the room.

Linda and blu did their signature fist bump before Blu and Jewel started flying together.

"Now, Now you don't want to get hurt again now won't you Jewel?" Said Tulio

Jewel only gave Tulio a squawk in signal that she is going to be just fine. And with some final goodbyes Blu and Jewel set's off from the aviary.

_On the Christ redeemer statue_

Blu and Jewel were perched on the right hand of the statue. They both were gazing upon the beautiful morning skies of Rio De Janeiro.

"(Inhaling) Ahhh, don't you like the cold morning air Blu." Said Jewel

"Yeah." Said blu simply as he breath the fresh air.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a while. Until Jewel decided to broke the silence.

"Hey, Do you want to explore the jungle?" Said Jewel.

"The jungle?!" Said blu with scared tone.

"Yeah the jungle, it will be a fun experience." Said Jewel.

Before Blu could say anything Jewel has already taken off to the jungle leaving blu behind. Blu was able to catch up to Jewel when he does he was amazed by the scenery the jungle had to offered, Starting from the beautiful trees and its wildlife.

"Wow I never knew the jungle could be this amazing." Said Blu astonished by the view.

"See what you have been missing." Said Jewel.

They flew around the jungle for about an hour or two and decided to rest on a tree branch. They both enjoyed a couple of moments of relaxing and just enjoy the view of the jungle.

"Isn't this the life blu?" Said Jewel.

"Yeah." Said blu simply.

"Wouldn't it be great if we have our own tree hollow here in the jungle." Said Jewel.

"Ehmm, I think that's a great idea Jewel." Said Blu.

"You really think so?" Said Jewel.

"Yeah I mean it—" Blu could not finished his sentence as he was immediately hugged by Jewel.

"I knew you would agree." Said Jewel as he hugged blu even tighter.

"Yeah don't mention it. Cant breathe." Said blu as his voice begin to turn purple.

"Oh, sorry about that." Said Jewel as she releases blu from her grasp. "So what are going to do now?"

"Maybe go back to Tulio? And asked him about our plans?" Said Blu.

"That's a great idea." Said Jewel.

Before they flew off to Tulio's, Blu heard a weird sound coming from the deeper side of the jungle.

"Wait Jewel, did you hear that?" Asked blu.

"Hear what?" Said Jewel in confusion.

"Like someone is calling me." Said Blu.

"You're probably hallucinating blu." Said Jewel.

But blu didn't listen to Jewel and quickly he flew off from the tree branch and followed the sound.

"Blu where are you going?" Asked Jewel.

But blu didn't pay attention to her and just keep flying deeper into the jungle and as he went deeper he saw what looks like a big abandoned tree hollow. The texture of the tree is dark grey with a little hint of black all around it, the tree has no definition life around it and was probably dead a couple of decades ago.

Blu landed on the hollows entrance and was beginning to examine the inside, the inside of the tree was a mess. Bunch of dead leaf and broken tree branch all piled of together. He looked up at the ceiling of the hollow and saw a painting and a couple of writings on it, one of which is a painting of a bird holding some sort of stone in its hand. The stone was pure black with purple mist all around it, the mysterious bird figure was wearing a dark robe that covers all of its body and only its feet were visible, the face was covered in purple mist so it cannot be seen very clearly but one thing for sure that it's eye was a mixture of purple and dark grey on the iris and pure green on the pupil. Blu could only imagine if the figure was real, what horror will it bring to this world.

At the same moment Jewel was calling Blu's name over and over in hope of trying to find him.

"Blu…Blu…Where are you?" Yelled Jewel that echoed to the jungle.

"I'm here Jewel." Said Blu as he popped his head out from the hollow.

Jewel focused his vision into the hollow blu was in and beginning to feel frightened. She landed right beside blu and gave a shiver of disbelief on what she just witness.

"Ugh, what kind of place is this." Said Jewel.

"I don't know but something tells me that there is some kind of history in this tree, just look at this painting." Said Blu.

"Uhm..What painting?" Asked Jewel in confusion.

"The one above you." Said blu.

Surely enough Jewel looked above her and to her surprise she didn't saw any painting at all just a bunch of dead wood that is starting to peel off.

"Blu you're hallucinating. C'mon we need to get you to Tulio." Said Jewel worried.

"What?! I'm serious look there is a painting right above you." Said blu.

"Stop fooling around blu." Said Jewel beginning to feel frightened.

"I'm not here I'll show you." Said Blu.

Blu was beginning to spell the writing that was carved on the tree, the writing was written in an unknown language and was kind of hard to spell, as Blu took his time to finished it Jewel was beginning to feel that Blu has lost his mind.

"Ok that's it, you're coming with me Mr." Said Jewel as she tried to pull blu out of the hollow.

But before she can do that, a rumble started to occur on the hollow it was like a small earthquake. She looked at blu and she was starting to see a blue mist forming behind him. And as blu continue to spell the writing the mist become thicker and thicker and was forming some kind of cloud that surround the whole entire hollow.

"_**El griba sun ythe von male."**_ Finished Blu.

What he didn't notice was a portal was beginning to form right behind him and was sucking everything inside. Blu tried to hold on into a tweak that is attach to the hollow but all of his afford was in vain as the tweak snap leading blu getting sucked into the portal. "AHHHHHHH."

"BLUUUUUUU.." Yelled Jewel.

And without thinking straight Jewel jumped into the portal. As they both went into the portal, all of the mist and cloud that was in the hollow slowly disappeared into thin air. Leaving the portal to close slowly by itself.

**Uh oh that doesn't sound too good.**

**Will our lovebirds find their way out of there or will they be stuck for ever.**

**Find out in the next chapter of **

**BATTLE OF THE DIMENSION**

**PEACE OUT **

**AND HAVE AN AWESOME DAY :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start this chapter, I just wanted to give a huge shout out for OrangeMacawWorld for helping me improve on my writing. And big thanks to Jaime64games and Jameson The Phoenix Owl for favoriting and Following this fic.**

**(Note: I'm not very good at writing, so if you are bothered with my writing style. PLEASE feel free to let me know about your thoughts on my writing in the review box down below. Don't worry I take critics and I highly appreciated them.)**

**And with that being said let's get on to the chapter.**

* * *

_Previously on Battle of The Dimension_

"_EL GRIBA SUN YTHE VON MALE." Finished Blu_

_What he didn't noticed was a portal was beginning to form right behind him and was sucking everything inside. Blu tried to hold on into a tweak that is attach to the hollow but all his afford was in vain as the tweak snap leading blu getting sucked into the portal. "AHHHHHHHHHH."_

"_BLUUUUUUU…" Yelled Jewel._

_And without thinking straight Jewel jumped into the portal. As they both went into the portal, all the mist and cloud were in the hollow slowly disappeared into thin air. Leaving the portal to close slowly by itself._

* * *

Chapter 2: A new beginning part 2

_Darkness._

_That was the first thing I saw when I got sucked into that huge portal. I can remember seconds before it went pitch black, there I saw Jewel yelling out my name and this voice calling out my name over and over._

"_Blu..Blu..Blu" _

_Was I dead or was it all just a horrible dream? Who knows?_

"_Blu..Blu..Blu"_

_That voice, it stills echoes in my head, I can't seem to make it stop._

"_Blu..Blu..Blu"_

_Bluuuuuu….._

"_Blu please wake up." Cried a familiar voice._

_I peeped my eyes open and saw a figure kneeling beside me. Judging by the voice it was a female, I tilt my head to the right and noticed right away that I was inside of a tree hollow. I then started thinking where could I possibly? Water beginning to fell on to my body. I peeped my eyes open to see Jewel crying and sobbing while she was holding my wing with hers._

"Jewel?!" whispered Blu weakly.

"Blu?" whimpered Jewel as she stopped crying.

Blu slowly leaned up while rubbing his forehead trying to recall the moments he just been through.

"What happened?" Asked Blu with a confused tone.

"Oh blu, I thought I lost you." Said Jewel as she instantly hugs Blu and gladly Blu hugs back. Both shared a moment of silence before they release one another.

"So, where are we?" Asked Jewel.

"No clue, all I could remember is waking up at this Hollow with you and." Explained Blu as he realizes something. "The portal…. The portal!"

Blu quickly jolted up and checked his surrounding, and to his surprise he only found dead leaf and tweaks piled together. He then focused his vision the top of the hollow and noticed that there are no paintings and carvings like the one he saw before.

"Oh no no no." Blu panicked. "What are we going to do, we're stuck here. That's it we're toast." Said blu hyperventilating.

Jewel on the other hand looked calm as a mango tree, she knows that panicking isn't going to help. She approached Blu and touch his shoulders with her left wing in an afford to comfort him.

"Blu look at me, it will be just fine if we stick together ok? We will find our way out like we always do." Jewel stated trying to calm the panicking Blu.

"Yea, Yeah you're right!" exclaimed Blu. "there's nothing to be afraid off except the fact that we just got sucked into a portal, we don't know where we are and what if we starve to death, what if we… man oh man it's just like those movies I seen back in Minnesota where two people were trapped in an unknown world and was forced to eat each other to survive." Continued Blu as he keeps mumbling and started panicking again

Jewel only sigh and rolled her eyes hearing this knowing that Blu is not going to bird up and overcome his fears. As Jewel tries to calm Blu once more, she heard voices coming from the outside of the hollow. Curiosity began to build in her as she carefully walks towards the entrance and peeked her head out.

"You go check that area, you check that bush." Stated a male voice.

She can see clearly that 4 figures were wearing clothes that she never looked before, not even humans wore them at least that was she thinks. They are wearing clothes that are similar to a medieval guard, wearing chainmail armor on their bodies and was carrying some sort of spear on their back

"What is it?" Asked Blu as he walked up to Jewel. Jewel didn't bother to reply as she continued staring at the figures.

"Who are those guys, Are they smugglers?" Asked Blu.

"Can't really tell, but whatever it is I can sense trouble ahead." Said Jewel firmly.

"What should we do?" Asked Blu.

"Our best chance is to stay here and hope they go away." Said Jewel.

As both waited patiently for them to leave. They continued to stare at the figure and as they stare, they soon realize that the figures were actually macaws. This leave a jaw hanging question for them. What are macaws doing in here and dressing like old medieval soldiers.

"It's clear sir." Said one of the figures while saluting to the other figure, and by the looks of it he seemed to be the leader.

"the bushes were also clear sir." Said the other figure.

"Good, now go and report to the tower I think I'm going to stay here for a little while." Said the leader.

They both saluted to each other before departing away. Leaving the leader alone in the vast unknown jungle.

"Now where could they possibly be hiding?" whispered the leader as he soon pulled out his sword from its holster.

This made blu gasp and surely enough caught the attention of the leader as he quickly turned his attention to the tree hollow.

He smirked and slowly he approaches the tree hollow while talking to himself.

"They said you were the master of stealth and silent, well I think that is just some major lies." exclaimed the leader as he started to come closer and closer to the hollow.

At this moment Blu and Jewel Were hiding themselves under the pile of dead leaf.

"You know you can just give yourself up and maybe just maybe the emperor will forgive you." Said the leader as he flew and landed near the hollow entrance.

"_Emperor? what is he talking about?"_ Said Blu in his thoughts.

The leader was now inside the hollow while wilding his sword he carelessly plays with it and beginning to stab the piles of leaf near the spot that Blu and Jewel were hiding.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Said the leader teasingly as he continues to stab the pile of leaf.

And to Blu's horror the leader is now looking at the pile that blu was in and was getting ready to stab the pile.

"Are you in here?" Said the leader as he gains his energy getting ready to stab Blu with his sword. Blu could only close his eyes and accepted his faith.

But that faith must wait for another day as Jewel came out from her hiding spot and pushed the leader away making him hit the wall and collapse to the ground.

"C'mon Blu we got to go, hurry." Shouted Jewel as she flew from the hollow.

Without having seconds thoughts Blu quickly dove out of his hiding spot and soon followed Jewel.

The leader on the other hand had manage to get back to his feet and soon let out a bawl of terror that echoed throughout the hollow.

"What is the matter with him?" Asked Blu as he rapidly flapped his wing.

"No time for question! Jewel remarked. "The only thing that matters now is we need to get far away from him as we can."

To their horror, the leader was catching up to both with incredible speed.

"You can run but you can't hide you hear me, you rebel scum." Remarked the leader as he gains pursuit.

"Cheese and sprinkles he is catching up on us." Shouted Blu.

This made Jewel to look back and surely enough we were surprised to see him.

"_Gee, this guy is fast."_ Said Jewel in her thoughts. "Blu, I think we need to split up."

"Split up? Have you lost your mind, do you remember what you said earlier?" Blu stated.

"Forget what I said!" Barked Jewel.

She was so disturbed by Blu and was not focused on what's coming in front of her. In a matter of seconds, she collided with a tree making her fell to the ground

"Jewel!" Yelled Blu as he descent and tried to help her.

A small lump was beginning to form in her forehead followed by a purple mark all around it, the impact she made with the tree made her unconscious. Leaving blu in a panicked situation.

"Jewel, Jewel please talk to me." Cried blu.

A loud thump was heard behind Blu, he slowly looked behind him to see the leader, standing tall before him with an evil grin forming in his face.

"(Chuckling), it looks like your friend decided to take a little nap." Claimed the leader.

Blu didn't have anywhere to go, and he can't just leave Jewel here. He hugged her and dropped a single tear before he stood up and gave the leader an angry look.

The leader smirked seeing this and started laughing. This leave Blu in a puzzled state where he thinks that he has gone mad.

"You think your pretty though eh?!" Spoke the leader as he continued laughing. "No one has ever beat me on a duel before and by no one, I mean no one."

"Well let's both find if that's true." Said Blu holding back his fear.

As the leader stopped laughing, they both were in their fighting stance. ready to charge at one another, before they could do that. a ball rolled right beneath their talons. They both looked at the ball with puzzled looks and with a blink of an eye, the ball let out a cloud of smoke that blinded them instantly and making them cough.

From the smoke appear two figures wearing some sort of glasses that protects their eyes from the smoke, so they are invulnerable to it.

One of them quickly grabbed Blu by the right wing and gave Blu one of the Glasses.

"No time to explain, take your friend and go north from here. There should be a big cave, you just can't miss it." Explained the figure. Judging by the voice it was a voice of a female.

"Natie, anytime now." Stated the other figure, judging by the voice as well it looks like it belongs to a male. "Take them with you and go to the cave. I'll catch up later."

"And leave you out here? Not a change." Protest the female figure who was called Natie.

"Trust me, I can handle this." The male figure stated.

The female figure only gave his friend a quick nod before she along with Blu and Jewels flew off, leaving his friend and the leader alone.

As the smoke finally clears out, the body of the male figure was visible. He was wearing a robe with a hoodie _**(the same design as a Bath towel Robe)**_, the robe was a mixture of brown and black in color. His neck was covered by a black bandana that go up to his beak. The frame of his glasses was brown like it has been covered in dust and judging by the exposed wings he has a hint of cyan on his right wing.

He took off his robe making it very clear that he has slender body with a dark blue coloration on his feathers, his crest feather was wavy and kind of messy. He took of his glasses to reveal his eyes were Emerald green.

"Who are you?" Asked the leader in confusion.

"Let me just say, I'm your worst nightmare." The male figured spoke sarcastically.

"(Chuckles) Huh, you're a humorous one aren't ya." Stated the leader.

"Well… it depends on the mood." Stated the figure.

"Enough talk!" Barked the leader. "Lets just get this over with."

"Well go on already, I'm just waiting for you to strike grandpa." Replied the figure.

This made the leader angry and soon charges at the male figure.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious figure that saved Blu and Jewel?**

**And what's up with this leader mentioning Rebels and Emperors?**

**Hmm...?**

**I guess we'll just have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Peace out everyone**

**And HAVE AN AWESOME DAY :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there good people of fanfiction, how are you today? I hope you're doing ok.**

**And yea I'm very sorry for the huge delay on my Story, recently my laptop just failed on me the keyboard won't work and the screen usually turns black every few minutes of usage.**

**I'm now currently using my friend's laptop and I have been saving up for a new laptop**

**But enough of the chit chat and let's get into the next chapter**

**Hope you enjoy**

**:)**

* * *

_Previously on Battle of the Dimension_

"Who are you?" Asked the leader in confusion.

"Let me just say, I'm your worst nightmare." The male figured spoke sarcastically.

"(Chuckles) Huh, you're a humorous one aren't ya." Stated the leader.

"Well… it depends on the mood." Stated the figure.

"Enough talk!" Barked the leader. "Let's just get this over with."

"Well go on already, I'm just waiting for you to strike grandpa." Replied the figure.

This made the leader angry and soon charges at the male figure.

* * *

Chapter 3: New faces

_Blu's POV_

_I took off my goggles to clear up my view, and I've been following this female bird for quite a while now and noticed something weird about her. She was wearing a bird size sweater brown and black in color and on her head was a white beanie with blue markings on it. I decided not to care much about her looks and cared more for Jewel. She was still unconscious from the impact, I'm just glad that there are no major injuries on her as that would be bad for both of us. I checked my surroundings and felt something funny, like there is something different. Surely just judging by the atmosphere itself I can clearly tell that we are still in Rio. But in a different time line maybe? Who knows_

"_Why would she even wear all of that? Is it supposed to be hot in Rio?" I thought to myself_

_As minutes went pass, I can finally see our destination. From the distance I can see a big cave well hidden under a shade of vines hanging on top of it blocking the view of the entrance._

_As we entered the cave I was astonished by the view inside, inside the cave there was a little pond and a waterfall streaming down into it. _

_After we landed, the female figure immediately told me to lay Jewel near the pond. I was hesitant at first but despite my panicked situation, I decided to obey her._

_As I placed Jewel near the pond some strange thing starting to occur. The water started to glow and was slowly turning into a cyan color. I was shocked and confused by this like a fantasy coming true, I took some steps back as the female figure approach me._

"_Don't worry it won't hurt you." Explained the female figure._

_I looked at her confused and decided to only nod at her statement. She started walking toward the pond and began to say something I've heard before._

"_EL GRIBA SUN YTHE VON MALE." Exclaimed the female figure. _

_The moment she said that The waterfall began to shine brighter and brighter almost blinds the entire cave. _

_And as soon as the lights dim out, the water was fully blue and cyan in color. _

_I can't believe my eyes on what I just witness, like it's just came out of a story book or something._

_The female figure took some of the water with her wing and slowly dripping them into Jewel's wound._

_From there I can see Jewel's eyes twitching and her body started moving followed by a couple of groans._

_After the figure had finished watering Jewel, I can see a smile forming on Jewel's beak as she continues to drift off to sleep._

"_There all done!" Said the female figure. "She should be better in no time."_

_I immediately ran up to her and hugged her as tight as I can. _

"_Thank you so much, you won't believe how grateful I'm to you." I cried_

"_My pleasure." Replied the figure as she awkwardly hugs back._

_We both releases one another and silence begin to fill up between us until I decide to broke it._

"_So I never got your name." I asked._

"_O yeah, I almost forget." Explained the female figure. "Wait a sec." she said while taking of her sweater, she had a body that was similar to Jewel's the only difference being her feathers were a little more bluish. She took of her goggles to reveal her eyes, her eyes were amber in color and her crest feathers were long and kind of curly._

"_Hi, my name is Natasha." She said reaching her hand out._

"_Blu." I gladly shook her back and we both stared at each other for a moment. There is something very familiar about her and I can't put my wingtip on it._

"_So how did you get here actually?" She continued while sitting down. I hesitated at first and clearly if I told her everything that happened would she really believe me or is she just going to tell me I'm crazy. _

"_Well it's a long story." I sighed as I sat down. _

"_It's ok I can take it." She replied while crossing her talons._

"_I rather not." I stated. "I've been through some weird and unusual stuff lately and I don't know if this is all real or not." I exclaimed as I examine my surroundings. _

"_If you don't mind me asking, what are you actually? I've never seen a macaw like you before and who is your partner that just saved us earlier and what's with this thing over here that glows bright when you say some unknown word?" I continued. _

"_Well first of all, funny you haven't notice. I'm a Spix Macaw just like you." She replied._

"_That's not possible!". I remarked, "Only Me and her are the last one in this planet."_

"_Well surprise surprise. You're not" She answered._

"_Andrew whose Andrew?" I asked Confused._

"_Andrew is the bird that almost killed you both, he is one of the top leader in the new order and lately he and his goons have been hunting survivors for the past few weeks, it's a good thing we saw you both before he get his hands on both of you." She continued._

"_New order? Hunters? What is this? Your making total nonsense miss." I stated and raise my voice._

"_Listen Blu, I don't know where you came from but listen to me!" She suddenly snapped._

_I took a brief moment to calm myself and cop with this nonsense for now and besides even if I out talk this bird there's still a chance that Andrew still after me._

"_You and Jewel are in big danger, and it's my job to protect you both until I get you both to safety." She continued._

"_Under who's command?" I asked._

"_We don't have time for this, quick carry your friend and follow me. We can't stay here any longer." She Explained and flew off leaving Blu and Jewel alone._

"_Hey wait!" I yelled but she didn't listen and continued flying out of the cave. _

_There is something strange about this place I can tell but what bothers me most is the way that she healed Jewel earlier. Why did she speak in a weird language and a weird way and what is this new order? After this is over I need to get to Tulio as soon as possible._

* * *

_***Thump***_

The ground was shaking because of the impact it was given by the blue macaw. He struggles to stood up and eventually got kicked in the beak by a green macaw wearing bird size armor on his chest. The blue macaw hit a dead tree hard that made the tree snap and broke into two.

"Ugh, that is going to leave a mark." Exclaimed the blue macaw as he slowly stood up.

The green macaw landed just a couple of feet away from the blue macaw and catches his breathes.

"I have to handed to you, you are much tougher than the fools I ran across for the past few weeks." The green macaw complimented as he continues to catch his breath. "What's your name kid?"

"Lukhas and thanks, you're not too bad yourself for an old bird." The blue macaw remarked.

"(chuckles) Believe me kid, I'm not your typical old man." Stated the green macaw as he charges at the blue macaw. He throws a couples of blows in to the blue macaw which gladly dodges all of it with ease. The blue macaw flew back to draw some distance between them and both of them were now staring at each other.

"_Damn this bird fast." Exclaimed the blue macaw in his thoughts. "I need to find an opening."_

"What are you waiting for? Come at me!" Yelled the green macaw as he arrogantly taunted the blue macaw.

Lukhas took a step forward and form up his wing like a fist and putting them in from of his chest in a way of defending himself. The green macaw also did the same thing, and as they both got close and closer.

Lukhas immediately took action as he delivers a punch to the green macaw, the green macaw easily parried the attack and pushed Lukhas back that made him fell to the ground. Lukhas grabbed some sand from the ground and throw's it at the green macaw. He shrieks because of the stinging pain in his eyes covering them both with his wings. Lukhas saw an opening and without hesitation he quickly swept his feet that made him fell to the ground and delivers a straight jab to the Macaw's beak that made him unconscious.

"That's going to buy me a few minutes to escape." Remarked Lukhas as he took off leaving the green macaw all by himself.


End file.
